


Arms of Desire

by Ten_Petals10 (Rachel_Lu)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunkenness, F/M, Getting Together, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Married Couple, drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Ten_Petals10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wakes up in a compromising position with the Doctor, and can't remember why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms of Desire

Rose Tyler woke up with what was, quite possibly, the worst hangover she had ever had in her twenty-one years of life.  So the only thing for it, really, was to squeeze her eyes shut and burrow back into the covers.  The covers that weren't hers.

She exhaled slowly, trying to process everything that had happened last night.  She remembered a lot of giggling, hanging off of the Doctor, getting quite drunk quite quickly, and then the rest of it was one, long blur.  She shifted under the covers and stopped when she realized exactly what was going on.  She wasn't alone in the bed.  She was also completely starkers.

Her first instinct was to jump out of bed and flee back to where they had parked the TARDIS, because she didn't think she was in the TARDIS to begin with.  The covers weren't hers, and she couldn't hear the hum that usually accompanied being on the TARDIS.  She would've done just that, except whoever was in the bed with her threw an arm around her waist and dragged her up against him, nuzzling into her neck.

She felt her breath hitch as she recognized the scent of the man behind her.  It was the Doctor, and he was very naked too.  Freezing, she tried to gauge if he was awake or not.  He was holding her tight to him, and though they'd certainly cuddled before, it was certainly not like this.

Not quite sure what to do, she laid her hand over his and closed her eyes, reveling in the moment for just a bit, before it was over.  But she could sense he was asleep, and he really did need to wake up.  She needed to figure out what was going on, and she was willing to bet that he would want to know, too.

She turned her head, dislodging his head from her neck.  He lifted his head and opened his eyes slowly, looking down at her.  At first the look on his face was very content, but then it changed to one of complete confusion.

They lay there, staring at each other, for a few minutes at least, neither of them regretting what had happened, but very much regretting that they couldn't remember.  A lot of confusion also went along with it, which was an unfamiliar feeling to the Doctor. 

"Um... Good morning?" the Doctor said sheepishly.

Rose laughed in spite of herself, then winced at her headache.  "Good morning."

They stared at each other some more, and the Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times.  "I think something rather drastic may have happened last night."

"You think?" Rose arched an eyebrow at him incredulously.

He blew out a long sigh.  "Yes, I do."  He reached down and pulled her left hand up, revealing the golden wedding band that glinted on her finger.  She noticed that the Doctor wore a matching one on the hand that held hers. 

"Oh," she whispered.  "Do you-?" she stopped and turned away from him, pulling her hand back with her as well.

"What, Rose?"  He asked earnestly, obviously actually caring about her question enough to press the issue.

"Do you remember last night at all?"  She'd like to remember her wedding night, though it was a wedding that as probably about to be annulled, knowing the Doctor. 

The Doctor rolled onto his back, and Rose turned onto her other side so she could face him again.  She waited patiently for a response as she pulled up the covers around her chest, securing it under her arms.  If she was going to be naked in bed with the Doctor, she wasn't going to be awkward about it, at all.  Mostly because, for some reason, she didn't feel uncomfortable. 

He turned to look at her, a sort of guilty expression on his face.  "I don't, but... I can easily remember, if you want me to.  They're locked memories, right now."

She pressed her face into her pillow and groaned loudly.  "Doctor," she began, her voice exasperated and muffled by the pillow, "I think we should unlock those memories, but right now I have the worst headache and I don't want to move for the next two years."

"Would you... Like to put some clothes on?  Then we could..."  The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly.

Rose smiled into the pillow.  Leave it to the Doctor to want to have a cuddle in every situation.  "Yeah," she nodded, pulling up and looking around.  "Where are my clothes?"

The Doctor sat up with her and started to look around with her.  Their clothes were, quite literally, all over the room.  The Doctor's tie hung around the doorknob to what was obviously a hotel room, Rose's shirt somehow tangled with the Doctor's on the floor. 

Without saying anything they both ducked out of the bed and grabbed their shirts and underwear, but that was it before they fell into bed together again.  Rose cuddled up against him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, humming contentedly in the back of his throat. 

"In two hours, when I'm not so hung-over, we can look at those memories,"  Rose said simply.

His hand stilled on her back, ceasing the rubbing motion he had started.  "Right," he said, his voice strained.

It was probably around then that Rose began to think that the Doctor was really uncomfortable with what had happened.  She sighed heavily and tried to fall asleep again.  Better if she could actually focus without the pounding headache when they figured out exactly what had happened.

She woke up later, feeling better, but not by much.  When the Doctor saw her waking up, he rushed to the small refrigerator in the corner of the room and pulled a small water bottle from it.  "Here, drink this," he handed it to her, and she accepted the bottle with a murmur of thanks. 

"Aren't _you_ hung over?" she asked before she started drinking the water he'd given her.

"No, I cleared it out of my body after you went back to sleep," he said, brushing it aside and sitting back down with her on the bed.  "Time Lord, me."

She smiled.  "I noticed."  she finished the bottle of water and set it down on the nightstand.  "Now, about those memories."

"I'm going to have to-" he waggled his fingers up by her temples, and she nodded.  He placed his hands on either side of her face, his fingers trailing up into her hair.  "Close your eyes," he said softly, "Focus.  I'm going to send you the memories.  Don't interrupt until it's finished, it'll hurt if you do.  Okay?"

Rose nodded and closed her eyes submissively and leaned into his touch.  She felt his breath against her face as he exhaled softly and felt the presence at the end of her mind.

"That's me, Rose," he whispered, "Let me in."

She did her best to open up her mind to let him into her mind.  She felt what was real fade away and the memories of the night before started to seep through both of them.

_"Doctor," Rose slurred, "I think I am very, very drunk."_

_"Rose, that makes two of us," The Doctor replied, grabbing her arm right as she was about to slip and fall.  He hauled her up against him to keep her from falling into the street.  She grabbed at his arms  and beamed up at  him._

_"Hello," she said cheerfully._

_He smiled stupidly back at her.  "Hello."_

_"You know, I have to tell you something," she said loudly.  "Something really, really important."_

_He almost slipped on absolutely nothing, a wave of dizziness coming over him.  "What's that, Rose?"_

_"I think, and I think a lot, a lot, a lot," She poked his chest.  "That I might be in love with you."_

_And with that she very sloppily kissed him on the mouth.  And there was nothing for it, really, except for him to wrap his arms fully around her waist and dragged her closer to him.  She pulled her arms tightly around his neck, her fingers winding into his hair._

_Since they were in a very public street, there were people cat calling them, and that only encouraged the Doctor to further plunder Rose's mouth.  He pulled her along with him and they ended up in an alleyway, with  Rose's back pressed up against the wall.  Hands started to roam and the Doctor pulled away from her._

_She wasted no time in moving to kiss along his jawline and down to his neck, sucking gently at his pulse point._

_"Rose, I've just had, a very very good idea, because I'm really very clever, you know, and with me being a genius and stuff, I would really like to ask you something."  The Doctor realized he was babbling, but with as drunk as he was, he really couldn't stop it._

_And maybe he should've un-drunken himself right then and there.  (No, there was a human word for that, right?  Oh, sod it, he couldn't remember ).  But he really didn't want to.  He really, really liked being drunk with Rose, it was good fun, anyway._

_"What's that, Doctor?" She asked giddily, pulling away from him and beaming up at him.  Well, if she kept looking at him like that, he really was a goner._

_"I think, you know, since we're in Vegas, and since we're up to what we're up to, that we should get married."_

_He held his breath, waiting for her logic to kick in, for her to say no, for her to push him away.  But instead she pulled him to her and squealed with happiness as she hugged him.  "Yes, I'll marry you Doctor!"_

_And then they were married and really, the whole thing was decided._

_Within a half an hour they were married and he was carrying her across the threshold of  the hotel room and kicking the door shut behind him.  Within a few moments his mouth was on hers and Rose was fumbling with an overhead lock on the door._

_"Doctor," she murmured, "I love you."_

_"I love you, Rose," he promised against her skin.  "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."_

_"That's alright," she whispered.  She pushed his jackets off of his shoulders and tore his shirt open.  She leaned forwards and bit his collarbone.  "Make up for it now."_

It felt almost vulgar, to Rose, to watch the following scenes, but it was her, and the Doctor, and that was all that mattered, in the end.  The Doctor pulled his fingers from her temples slowly, easing her out of the dream-like state of him being inside her head.

"Rose?" He said quietly, shifting awkwardly next to her.  "Could you, maybe, say something?"

She sat there for a moment, staring blankly at him, and shook her head.  She saw him deflate, and upon seeing his reaction her heart leapt into her throat and she tackled him down onto the bed.

"I don't think I want to talk," she purred lowly, and pressed her mouth to his.  His hands crept up her back, under her t-shirt, and he backed up from her slowly. 

 "You're not angry?"  He asked slowly.

"I think I just said let's not talk?" Rose replied, arching an eyebrow.

The Doctor nodded furiously in response and they didn't talk properly for a very long time.


End file.
